Ren
Ren Adiero 'is a devoted DearS, who happened to be found by Takeya Ikuhara after the suspension pod she was in fell from a truck during transport and broke open. She had no given name so Takeya named her "Ren" after the first word of her identification number "Ren Ren Ren Nagusaran Rensia Rurunnren Nakora" which in english is: 000-3901-0. In the DearS language, "Ren" means "zero" and as shown by her identification number makes her one of the "Zero-Numbers", which where considered imperfect and not intended to be revealed to the public. Ren Also Because of her inexperience with the Japanese and human customs, Ren must be watched over at times. She managed to absorb the entire Japanese language in just a single night from a pile of schoolbooks and dictionaries that Takeya was going to use to try and teach her the langauge. Her favorite food is melon bread as this was the first item of food that Takeya gave to her. Ren's feelings and her own desires become progressively clearer as time passes, but she is constantly confused by those emotions and is unsure of their meaning due to the idea that DearS are incapable of understanding the concept of love. After several instances of emotional displeasure due to Takeya's actions and his lack of attention for her, she finally realizes that she loves Takeya and wishes to always be with him out of her own will, rather than being with him because of her role as his slave. In the end of the manga she went into space with Takeya, Miu, and the other DearS. 'Description Ren is one of the main characters in the story line. She is a DearS, an alien race that inhabited Earth after crash landing in Tokyo bay (the story takes place a year after said crash landing). Unlike other DearS, however, she is a "zero number"; a DearS that is considered imperfect and are hidden from the public. Because of this, the Barker (leader?) of the DearS, Rubi, sends Xaki and Nia (who are Biters, DearS who serve as law enforcement in their society) to capture her after she escapes her pod.Ren is considered as an air head due to her nature of lacking basic logic (e.g. mistaking a dish drainer for a hat, walking around wearing nothing but an apron). However, this is most likely due to her being sealed away in a suspension pod for such a long time. She is also shown to have an obsession with "melon pan" (melon bread in the English dub); in the manga, it is revealed she stashes her melon pan away somewhere in Takeya's closet, and even has a private stash of large melon pan (large enough to make young Io almost throw up after eating it in the manga).Because she is a Zero number, Ren acts as a slave towards Takeya. In the manga, she is the "gate", which is the one who "connects our lives to the next generation", as stated by Io; in other words, the gate must be awake in order for DearS to reproduce. As it is mentioned several times in the manga, very few DearS exist on Earth because they lost their ability to reproduce; when Ren awoke (technically escaped) from her suspension pod, the DearS regained the ability. She also shares the "gift" with Takeya, when a DearS chooses their own and is accepted by their master (this is considered big for DearS since they are inable to make their own desicions). 'Appearance' Ren has light green-blue hair (which is arguably either light green or light blue, depending on specific opinions) and dark red eyes. Her hair is short/long; more specifically, her hair is cut short, although she has three long ponytails that are nearly at length to ground level. She also has a set of twin ahoges that curl backwards. Ren's standard uniform is mainly colored lavender, and she has a normal sheep collar. 'Plot' |-|Anime= Ren is introduced mysteriously in the beginning of first episode of the anime when a truck is driving through a thick fog. As the truck passes over a bridge, a cat wanders into the truck's path, forcing the driver to swerve and crash into the guardrail of the bridge; the suspension pod encasing Ren is thrown from the truck, crashing and breaking open below the bridge; Ren escapes. After a while of walking around Tokyo wearing nothing but the tent cloth (this isn't shown), Ren eventually meets Takeya. She approaches him and heals a wound on his face... only to be pushed away by Takeya. As she tries to follow him, she passes out from starvation - in front of a truck coming down the street - causing Takeya to come to the rescue and run her out of the way. Shortly afterwards, Ren changes into her space suit and preforms a ritual in which she chooses Takeya as her master and becomes his slave. Right afterwards, she quickly changes out of her space suit and passes out in a nearby bush, where Takeya is forced to wrap her up in the tent cloth in front of two women walking by who quickly become surprised at this; Takeya just says "hello" to them before taking Ren back to his house. At his apartment, Takeya tells Ren that he took her to his apartment because he "only had no choice", and quickly shows her how to use the shower, where he leaves her one of his shirts to wear when she gets out of the shower. Takeya quickly wakes up in the morning screaming for a quick moment, wondering if he was dreaming or not. After lifting up the covers of his blanket (he sleeps on the floor), he finds a naked Ren under the blanket who did not put his clothes on. Ren eventually wakes up when Takeya is noisily panicking about wondering if he and Ren "did it" in his sleep. Takeya jumps back when Ren sits up, only to throw a shirt at her to wear, since she didn't wear the other one. Ren struggles to put the shirt on, so Takeya (assuming it's a seductive brainwashing technique used by DearS) is forced to help her put on the shirt, when Ren quickly passes out again. After Ren wakes up, Takeya shows her how to eat melon pan, which is the first food she eats with Takeya (this is probably why she is heavily obsessed with the snack). Shortly after, Neneko calls Takeya from the front door, saying that he'll be late for school. He tells Ren to stay in the closet, then leaves the house, nervously greeting Neneko (and doing wierd body movements out of anxiety), and he goes to school, leaving Ren to stay in the closet. When Takeya gets back, he is surprised to see Ren still sitting in the closet. Neneko, who is watching through a window across the street, sees Takeya yelling at "something". Before she can see Ren fall out of the closet and land on Takeya, she turns around and closes her curtains. Takeya realizes that Ren stayed in the closet all day because he told her to do so, but is quickly disturbed by Ren's stomach rumbling loudly. Shortly afterwards, he and Ren are eating melon pan on the floor. Ren is quickly asked what her name is, but is unable to respond since she doesn't understand English, so Takeya tells her his name in order to try to get Ren to respond. However, Takeya is unable to remember Ren's full name (as mentioned before, Ren Ren Ren Nagusaran Rensia Roroonren Nakora), so he calls her "Ren" for short. Ren quickly gets excited and jumps all over Takeya, with her breast jiggling in front of his face (this is scaring him quite a lot). Ren eventually says something in her alien language that Takeya is unable to understand, and she eventually tries to snuggle with him. |-|Manga= To be announced. 'Superhuman Abilities' Ren is shown to have been able to: *Levitate herself/objects *Fly (anime only) *Heal *Learn quickly *Being able to sense/read others' thoughts/feelings 'Character Relationships' Takeya Ikuhara: Ren and Takeya share an erratic relashionship. Ren is usually seen by Takeya's side more than anyone elses, and she has also been shown to try and make sexual moves on Takeya (this bugs him). In the manga, Takeya and Ren have more disputes than in the anime. There is even one dispute over Takeya's love for Ren, which causes Takeya to storm out of the house, leaving Ren alone in the house; someone later knocks on the door, so Ren, believing it's Takeya, goes over to answer the door to Rubi ,who kidnaps her. In both the anime and manga, Takeya usually gets mad over littles things that Ren does, such as being naked around him sometimes (e.g. walking around naked, cooking naked, sleeping next to him naked, getting in the bathtub with him... naked.). Most of the time, he becomes panicked when Ren tries to pull off something sexual on him. Ren can sense his sexual desires and tries to serve whenever possible. She tried to have sex with him in the anime but Takeya stops her because he felt that it was wrong to have sex without having feelings for eachother. Despite all this, he still has deep feelings for Ren, and even risks his own life trying to save her, like when he gets thrown off the Toyko Bay bridge by Xaki and nearly drowns because he gets entangled in rope (a similar event occurs in the 34th chapter of the manga, where "Nanako" looses her glasses in the swimming pool at school when all the students are swimming in the school's pool; Ren tries to retrieve the glasses, but her hair gets caught in the pool drain, causing Takeya to jump in after Ren, where he goes unconcious trying to rescue her). Miu: Miu is Ren's counterpart in the anime/manga. After the school mistook Ren as the new exchange student for the homestay arrangement (Miu was really the new exchange student), Miu believed that Ren was an imposter. After this, Miu and Ren became rivals. Miu usually obsesses over the little things that Ren does. Because Miu belives that it's her fault that her past master died (the one person she cared deeply for),she tries really hard to make sure that Ren learns so she doesn't make the "same mistake", because she doesn't want to see Takeya share the same fate as her previous master. When Ren isn't acting like an air head (or if Miu is really happy), then she and Ren are really good friends. Miu is also rivalvs with Ren because of her jealousy of Takeya's love for Ren. Neneko Izumi: 'Ren is close friends with Neneko (''Nanako in the manga). Due to Ren's sensetivity, Neneko treats Ren sweetly and kindly, so Ren is extremely close to her. She likes sleeping over at Neneko's place, and also enjoys helping Neneko with certain tasks. In chapter 34 of the manga, she almost drowns trying to retrieve Neneko's glasses from the school swimming pool after they fall off, showing how close she is to Neneko (even thought she didn't know she could have drowned). 'Nia: '''Nia is continuously trying to capture Ren in the anime and manga, althought she is never really able to because she always forgets either what she's supposed to do or who she's going after; she one confronts Ren and tries to capture her, but Ren walks off like nothing happened, and Nia becomes distracted by food when trying to chase after her. Near the end of the manga and anime, she and Ren become closer friends (e.g. Nia helps Takeya save Ren in the manga once). 'Xaki: 'Xaki has tried to kidnap Ren mutliple times but failed; he almost got away with it in the anime, but Ren escaped him grasp when she had to save Takeya from drowning in Tokyo Bay. 'Rubi: Ren and Rubi are strong enemies. In the anime, Rubi doesn't get over Ren escaping Xake; in the manga, however, she ends up growing sympathy for Ren. Khi: Ren and Khi don't share much of a relashionship much, althought Khi has helped Ren and the others multiple times. Fina: Fina heavily cares for Ren in the manga. Mitsuka Yoshimine: Mitsuka usually harasses Ren, whether it's either complimenting Ren's body or touching it. She does care for Ren, however, as she is shown to immediately volunteer to give Takeya a ride to find Ren after Xaki comes after her a second time in the anime. Hikoro Oikawa: 'Hikoro has a slight perverted crush on Ren (which DearS ''doesn't ''he have a crush on?). Like many other people, he does care for her. 'Hirofumi Nonaka: In the anime, Hirofumi acts pervertedly around Ren, whereas in the manga, he actaully develops a deep love for Ren. Natsuki Ikuhara: At first, Natsuki becomes close friends with Ren, but quickly becomes enemies after she thinks that Ren is taking her brother Takeya away from her. Harumi Ikuhara: Like many other people, Harumi cares for Ren. 'Figurines and other merchandise' Ren has had several figurines and merchandise made after her, which are pictured below. DearsRenOnHerKnees.jpg|'PVC figurine of Ren.' DearsRenOnHerKneesBack.jpg|'Back' Ebay capsuleworks DearS 3 1.jpg|'Capsuleworks figurine of Ren.' RenLyingDown.JPG|'Figurine of Ren lying down.'' keychains.png|'Keychains based off Ren.' RenOnPowerSurfBoard.jpg|'Power Surfboard' RenMiu1.jpg 'Quotes' *''"Ren Ren Ren Nagusaran Rensia Rurunnren Nakora" (telling Takeya her full name in episode 1) *"Oh no, that isn't true! Ren's things are Takeya's things, and Takeya's things are Takeya's things!" (trying to get Takeya to eat her melon pan) *"Such a big stomach you have. Such a great big stomach!" (trying to tell Takeya he has a big ''heart, although she is clearly unfamiliar with the actual term) 'Gallery' Dears_Wiki 'Trivia/Goofs' *The name "Ren" in the manga means zero; however, the name also means "waterlily" in Japanese. *In the keychain merchandise, parts of Ren's skin is miscolored (the parts are accidentally colored to look like parts of her outfit). *Even thought Ren is unable to understand English in the first episode, she somehow understands Takeya's order when he tells her to stay in his closet. *In the manga, it revealed that Ren keeps a hidden stash of melon pan somewhere in Takeya's closet, and even has a big-sized melon pan hidden somewhere in said closet. *Ren develops a fear of merry-go-rounds in the manga as well as the anime, with a similar scene of a wooden horse attacking people. *There is a Sailor Moon referance (or gag, however you look at it) in the very beginning of the 4th chapter of the manga: after "downloading" information from books all night, Ren is questioned by Takeya as to what she has learned. Ren responds, "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you;" this is the battle-call of the character Sailor Moon. Not only is it a random goof, but it also raises a question as to where the Sailor Moon manga came from in which Ren used to learn the line. *One of the changes in the animated adaption of DearS is the ability to fly. In the manga, however, DearS cannot fly. This plays a huge toll in the manga that nearly ends Ren's life when she is chanined to the floor of the DearS mothership; the ship tilts over after an accident caused by Nia and Takeya, leaving Ren hanging by her collar. *In the manga, it is revealed that some DearS's powers have a large extent/limit over other DearS's powers; when Miu is asked by Neneko to save Takeya and Io from falling from the school's rooftop, Miu tells her that her powers can't reach far, whereas Ren's powers (albeit too erratic to use in the situation) are stronger and can reach greater limits. Voice Actress Game_char01.jpg|'Ren' Ai_SHIMIZU-Ren.jpg|'Ai SHIMIZU-Ren (Japanese)' Karen STRASSMAN-Ren.jpg|'Karen STRASSMAN (English)' Kaya MÖLLER-Ren.jpg|'Kaya Marie Moller (German)' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dears Category:Comedy Characters